


If you feel it, could you let me know?

by shuderssea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sappy, basically a "Rasmus likes everyone and then some" fic, i live for soft quiet wunder, nothing happens and everything is descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuderssea/pseuds/shuderssea
Summary: So, to make things short and easy: he definitely isn‘t in love with anyone on G2.Sadly, though, things aren‘t short and easy and he might actually be in love with most people on his new Team- at least partly.





	If you feel it, could you let me know?

**Author's Note:**

> I am the SOLE advocat for Caps/Wunder and i mean??? i just like my soft quiet danish Boys  
> also i just wanted to write something soft and warm and cozy
> 
> if you like it, please leave me a comment or kudos, uwu
> 
> *clenches chest* god, just. Soft boys.

So, to make things short and easy: he definitely isn‘t in love with anyone on G2.  
Sadly, though, things aren‘t short and easy and he might actually be in love with most people on his new Team- at least partly. There are things about nearly everyone in G2 that make Rasmus think that he‘s in love with everyone on this team-  
There is Luka, for instance, Luka and his bright grin, his eyes and the fact that he‘s only the slightest bit taller than Rasmus, so he doesn‘t have to stand on his tiptoes when they kiss- if they ever kissed, so to speak; because for all Luka has in Looks, he‘s got a very dominant personality as well, and Rasmus isn‘t excactly the loudest person, so he often gets washed over when Luka talks, ends up just nodding to everything, and, well, that‘s not how a relationship would be supposed to be; also, they‘re not dating, and even if Rasmus wants to kiss Luka every now and then, there is still his personality, and the fact that Luka looks at him from the Corner of his eyes and then makes an incredibly obnoxious pun which makes Rasmus really question his taste in people, in general. (He‘s been in love with a girl once, who made just as bad of jokes and believed in Magic.)  
Still, he likes Luka- likes him just enough that he forgets his own name when it gets hot and Luka just straight up abandones shirts for a week or so; Rasmus catches himself checking out the ADC longer than he‘d like to admit, and he turns away at once, face turning oh-so- red- This brings him a knowing glance from Marcin, paired with a ruffle through his hair that he can‘t help but lean up into.  
Because, well, there‘s also Marcin.  
Marcin, who is so loud, but in a much more gentle way than Luka could ever- he‘s loud, but he‘s the kind of loud that makes Rasmus blush, when he‘s being spoken to, which makes him stutter- Marcin has the prettiest laugh as he towers over Rasmus and tilts his head ever so slightly so that he can press the softest of kisses against his cheek. Not, that he‘d ever do that- Rasmus isn‘t stupid, and as much as he wants Marcin to kiss him, to hold him with his lanky arms and tainted English and smiles, he‘s not blind, he doesn‘t need Glasses like Luka and Marcin do.  
He‘s not dumb and not stupid and he sees the longing glances Marcin gets when Luka ponders by, ever so silently, longing glances that make Rasmus feel heartbroken about not only one but two people all at once- he wishes, sometimes, that Marcin would look at him like that, would tower over him and kiss him; he walks in on Luka and Marcin, once, because he didn‘t know back then, and his stomach drops with longing and understanding at the same time- he can‘t even be mad, but it makes him feel alone, and he snuggles up to Mihael the following night when they watch a Horror Movie.  
Mihael‘s-  
Well, Mihael‘s- nice.  
Rasmus thinks that maybe, maybe, if Mihael would be a little bit more open (and not so obsessed with Girls), Rasmus thinks that he and Mihael would be dating then- they fit together quite well; both young, both still full of hope and they laugh together so much that Rasmus likes to think that maybe-  
Mihael‘s very pretty, with dark eyes and dark hair and glasses that let on the sparks behind them; he‘s also soft, curling into Rasmus every now and then, and it‘s easy to laugh with him as it is easy to talk to him, and it‘s just that everything is very easy with him.  
They only kiss once, and it leaves Rasmus startled, blushing like an Idiot, because that very much was his first kiss, and he stands on his tiptoes, leaning up to Mihael even though he‘s not that tall; they kiss once, and it‘s pretty much the best thing, after a win against Misfits no less; they kiss.  
Mihael smiles at him fondly, for a second, but then he steps back and shrugs- they don‘t kiss again after that, mostly because Mihael is back to talking about girls all the time.  
Rasmus understands, understands that he‘s also not getting anything out of that Crush, but still goes wobbly in the knees when Mihael smiles too long, laughs too fondly, hugs him too tight- he still goes wobbly in the knees, and he copes with that by turning away, eyes hushing over Luka and Marcin, because they‘re in love and there isn‘t space for him, as much as there isn‘t space for him in the way Mihael blushes in front of a blonde girl-  
Martin always moves to make space for him.  
He‘s so tall, he outgrows Rasmus by nearly 30cm, and he‘s also massive in the way that he works out, strong arms and thighs that Rasmus looks at sometimes; still, despite being that- much?, Martin always makes space for Rasmus, no matter in what way.  
It‘s something as easy as moving a few inches so he can squeeze onto the Couch; something as easy as being quiet so the Midlaner can talk- figurative space as much as actual space. Martin bends to let Rasmus fit into the Corner of the Couch; moves a few pillows to let him sleep across the carpet; just sits there, quietly, listening, while Rasmus is allowed to ramble about Champions and Lore as much as he wants; hugs him, but not too tightly, only so that they‘re both comfortable in their position- Martin, behind him, looking at his Screen during VOD-review.  
In retaliation, Rasmus makes space for Martin in his daily routine as well; he keeps a spare pillow, shifts into the space left on the bed when Martin sneaks in in the middle of the night, turning so that there is space for both of them, even if they‘re not touching all the time; he answers Martin when the Toplaner makes a comment in Danish, squeezes back his hand, huddles against his arm when the older One freezes again, because he didn‘t take his jacket.  
Martin makes space for him when he‘s heartbroken over Luka, or Marcin, or Mihael, and as fast as he fell in love with the Other three, it takes him an embarassingly long time to realize that there is maybe more to the way they shift and make space for each other.  
When he realizes, though, it strikes him just how much he is in love with Martin- Martin, with his quiet demeanor, his smile that could light up nights, the way his arms wrap so neatly around Rasmus-  
They kiss, for the first time, and it‘s a natural progression, when Martin crawls into his bed at night, and wants to stand up as soon as the sun rises.  
„ Stay“ Rasmus says, turning around- he‘s awake, for some strange reason (Martin‘s missing warmth, too much space); he latches out a hand, grabbing Martins. The Toplaner raises his eyebrows, looking at the Clock, „Luka and Marcin sleep together every night“ He adds, and regrets it as soon as he said it. It‘s stupid, it makes them sound like they‘re the same, and they‘re not the same- just because Martin makes sure to always leave space for him, and just because Rasmus is in love with Martin; they‘re not Luka and Marcin, not like that.  
To his suprise, though, Martin shrugs and lays back down, nuzzling his head against the Midlaner‘s shoulder; Rasmus turns around, pressing his forehead against the Others.  
„ I like you“ Rasmus says, in the same second Martin scrunches up his face and says „Your breath smells bad.“  
They stare at each other for a second, and then Martin laughs, with the laugh that could light up the World, and then they‘re kissing- Martins breath also smells very bad.  
To his relief, Martin doesn‘t move away after that, neither brings he around a blonde girl all of sudden, and neither is he already in love with Luka, or Fabian, or Chres, or Marcin or anyone-  
He‘s not loud, and he‘s not in love with Luka.  
He‘s quiet and he likes Rasmus.  
And when Rasmus feels heartbroken or wobbly, when Mihael smiles, or Marcin kisses Luka- well, then he has Martin, who smiles at him quietly and shifts to let him and his easy-going heart fit into the space Martin can spare. Rasmus isn‘t going to complain about that, and neither is Martin, because they both shift to make space.


End file.
